


Hydrogen Peroxide

by jiho



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Battle Royale AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiho/pseuds/jiho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byungjoo isn't running, not yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Overture

The sun is setting, nothing Byungjoo didn’t already know. He had seen it, from the window of the room he’s just been let out of, but he feels different now that he’s outside and he can see it right in front of him. He takes a step forward, distancing himself a little further from the building and tries to decide on which way to go. He’s about to go left, into the forest, when it suddenly occurs to him that someone could be waiting there for him as well. He halts. He looks right, right seems like such a _bad_ idea, and then he turns around completely to look at the building behind him, wondering how much time has passed, how much time he’s got left before the next person is let out. There’s no safe way to go, he realises. He turns left.

He’s not running, not yet, but he’s moving fast, entering the woods. It’s darker in there. It’s only a few steps past the first rows of trees that he hears it.

“Byungjoo!” It’s not a shout, but it’s loud, louder than Byungjoo would like it to be - what if someone hears - but it makes him stop, head turning to find the voice.

Hansol appears in from of him out of nowhere, jumping down from a tree, and a million thoughts runs through Byungjoo’s head the second he sees him, none of which he has a chance to act on, because Hansol is on him, hugging him so tightly, he can barely breathe, his chin digging into Byungjoo’s shoulder. He hugs him back just as desperately, his body moving on its own accord, mind blank. When they finally let go, Hansol grabs his hand.

“We need to go. Before the others come,” Hansol says, and he nods.

The sun continues to lower as they move, and Byungjoo throws it a look, most of it hidden behind the trees. It looks like it’s burning down, dying out, but he knows it isn’t. There are thousands of sunsets yet to come, some that will be far more beautiful than this, and Byungjoo decides that this one won’t be his last.

He fixes the backpack on his shoulder and grips Hansol’s hand. His palm is sweaty, but his hand, his strong fingers, they’re ice cold.

 

 

17 students remaining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because i can't get this au idea out my head and it's been in here ever since they released the deluxe edition cover photo on twitter ;; i'll add characters (and pairings?) as they come. the chapters aren't always chronological, just a heads up.
> 
> thanks for reading!


	2. Marcato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hello?” it comes from the other room, and Taeyang closes his eyes, a shuddering breath leaving his lips.

Nighttime has fallen again and Taeyang feels it weigh down on him heavily. It’s almost completely dark in the cabin he’s taken temporary residence in, but his eyes have gotten used to it now. The lights work, there’s electricity in there, but he doesn’t turn them on, he doesn’t dare to. Just like how he doesn’t dare to sleep in the bed at night, instead stealing the blankets and pillow to fit himself as comfortable as possible in the closet.

 He’s struggling with reading the time on his watch, but it’s somewhere between 11pm and 1am, and he’s ready to sleep and for the day to end. He’s not really ready for a new one to start though. There’s a light sound outside, a branch cracking, and he stills, paranoid. It’s quiet after that and his shoulders have just fallen when he hears something again. He tries to listen more carefully now, sliding across the floor and trying to follow the sound. There’s someone outside circling the cabin he realises.

The knife from his backpack is in his hand before he hears the door open. He’s shaking, the exposed blade wavering in his tight grip, knuckles turning white. The door clicks again as it’s closed and the sound of the steps that follows are careful, light against the floor. 

There’s no time to hide so Taeyang pushes himself against the wall, thinking through his options. Confrontation is inevitable, but he has the advantage right now, the other doesn't know that he’s not alone. He doesn’t know what kind of weapon he has yet, but he had heard a gunshot earlier. Taeyang clutches his knife a little harder. Sliding down against the wall, he gets on his knees and stretches towards the open door, trying to catch sight of the intruder.

He can’t see who it is in the dark, his back facing his direction. He swallows, suddenly realising that if he’s quick enough, if he doesn’t make too much noise, he could probably sprint across the room and stab the boy in the back and kill him. He could do it, his back is completely exposed, there’s nothing in his way. He could do it, he could, he could- the boy turns around, and Taeyang presses himself against the wall again, away from the door and holds his breath, but it’s too late, he’s been heard. He wasn’t seen, he’s sure of that much, but he can hear the other stepping closer.

“Hello?” it comes from the other room and Taeyang closes his eyes, a shuddering breath leaving his lips.

It’s Jiho.

He gets up, legs weak and steps forward, knife still in hand. Jiho knows there’s someone here with him now and he supposes hiding won’t help him much if he’s the one with a gun. Taeyang hopes he doesn’t have a gun. His heart is beating rapidly as he steps in front of the door, exposing himself. A thousand thoughts run through his mind as he does, alternatives to what he should have done. He should’ve tried to escape out of the window, or kept hiding behind the door and waited for another chance, stabbed him in the chest when he stepped into the room, stabbed him in the foot if he hadn’t had time to get up on his feet. He should dash forward right now, gain momentum, but he does none of it.

“Hyung,” Jiho says, and Taeyang can’t read the tone in which the word is spoken, but he’s on his guards, knife raised in front of him. He’s ready for anything, he tells himself.

Jiho lifts his arms, holding them up for Taeyang. His hands are empty.

 

 

16 students remaining


	3. mezzopiano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He can’t see the entire corpse, it’s hidden behind the bushes, but he can see the outstretched arm of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've changed rating and though i don't think this is very graphic yet, i added a warning to be safe.

Taeyang almost bumps into Jiho when he suddenly stops his tracks, having fallen a few steps behind when his foot got caught in a small hole.

"What is it?" he asks with a worried voice, stepping up to Jiho’s right. He sees it before he gets his answer, Jiho slowly raising a hand a few seconds later, pointing straight ahead.

He can’t see the entire corpse, it’s hidden behind the bushes, but he can see the outstretched arm of it. The pale skin makes Taeyang feel sick and even the ink there, the reds and the yellows that always seemed so bright in his eyes, looks so dim and grey now, like it faded away with the colour of the rest of the body.

He runs up to him quickly, but has to take a few steps back once he sees Jiwon’s full body. Now he knows where the gunshot he heard yesterday came from. Jiho is by his side again a couple of moments later and he gasps next to him, hands covering his mouth in shock.

The body is lying on the back, face up and there’s a noticeable wound in his chest. The blood looks like it’s seeped through his back, the bullet must’ve gone all the way through his body, pulled down by gravity and run into the dirt before it dried, leaving the ground where he lies stained dark. His eyes are wide open and his lips are parted slightly as if his body simply froze in the moment, waiting for time to start again, except it never did. His body is dead, lifeless, gaze empty and glazed over, skin gone unnaturally grey from the loss of blood.

Taeyang wants to throw up. He wants to stop looking at Jiwon’s body, but he can’t move, can’t tear his eyes away from the sight.

“Hyung, let’s go,” Jiho says, fear evident in his voice, but Taeyang doesn’t hear him, still trying to comprehend what’s happened here. He does understand though, it’s obvious, that Jiwon is dead and that someone killed him, shot him in the chest and left him to die, if he didn’t die right away, but it’s like it won’t add up in his head, as if it doesn’t want to accept it.

Jiho pulls at his arm and he’s forced to look away as they move, distancing themselves from the scene, but Taeyang is still able to see the corpse even after it’s out of sight. When he closes his eyes, when he blinks, when he loses focus of what’s in front of him, it’s all he can see.

 

They’re lying on the hard ground, trying to sleep when Taeyang hears Jiho move closer to him. It doesn’t surprise him, he did the same thing last night too after asking him if they could sleep next to each other on the floor of the cabin that’s now situated in one of the forbidden areas. But he’s closer now, invading Taeyang’s personal space, their sleeping bags touching.

“Hyung,” he whispers, and Taeyang hums, eyes still closed. He waits, about to think that maybe Jiho has dropped the issue, like he did yesterday when he called out for him in the dark, but then he says, “I like you.”

Taeyang opens his eyes, looking right into Jiho’s, mind blank of any sort of reply. He already knew, had suspected for a long time that the other boy liked him, but he had never expected a confession.

“I just- I wanted to tell you before it’s too late.” He moves a little closer, eyes big when he looks at Taeyang, who still doesn’t know what answer to give. “Please don’t hate me.”

Blinking a few times, Taeyang finally moves, bringing his hand up to run his fingers through Jiho’s hair. It’s the first time he’s ever done that. His hair is thick, greasy though he showered in the morning, because the cabin didn’t offer the luxury of shampoo or soap. He doesn’t really think about it, his hands are dirty too and own hair is in a similar condition.

“I don’t hate you,” he says quietly, and Jiho’s expression softens, looking less nervous. He stays silent, like he’s waiting for more, or perhaps he thinks it’s over, but Taeyang is still trying to think of something to say, feeling that he needs to.

“I’m sorry,” he finally speaks and he hopes it’s reassuring somehow, that he isn’t doing anything to make things worse by apologising. He doesn’t like Jiho, not like that. He doesn’t like any boys like that, and it’s always been that way, nothing he’s ever thought twice about, but he suddenly feels guilty, wishing that he could.

Jiho smiles, lips quivering slightly and he closes his eyes before Taeyang has a chance to read how sad they are. 

“It’s okay. Goodnight, hyung.”

 

 

14 students remaining


	4. Crescendo I (open)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unlike with Jiwon, Sangwon stays long enough to see Dongsung's body hit the ground.

Sangwon hasn't slept tonight. He hasn't even tried, and witnessing another murder doesn't make him any hopeful of tonight. It's no matter though, he doesn't get the chance anyway.

Unlike with Jiwon, Sangwon stays long enough to see Dongsung's body hit the ground. While the boys in front of him don't have a gun, and he is too far from them to reach, Sangwon is on his feet and running soon enough. He's tired, exhausted even, but somehow the adrenaline pumps through his body once again as he flees.

Death is everywhere, he thinks loudly inside his head, making a swift turn. He doesn't know where he's going, except _away_. Away from the direction he just came from, away from where he was before that.

Had someone asked him a week ago how he'd handle this sick game if he was ever to participate, he had said he would do whatever it’d take him to win. He'd fight. He'd kill. He always thought that'd be how it'd be. He’d overcome this hell with whatever means it’d take. How naive he'd been. Once he'd seen the contents of his backpack, once he'd seen the fucking _useless_  pair of scissors, and once he'd seen Jiwon get shot down in cold blood, he'd lost faith in that kind of resolution.

Sangwon runs so fast, and so out of his mind, that he doesn't realise that Yoonchul is right in front of him, only a few metres away. He manages to stop and not run right into him just in time. He should have kept running though.

Yoonchul looks terrified, his eyes wide and his hands are visibly shaking, both in tight a grip around a small revolver. Sangwon freezes on the spot. Suddenly he can’t run anymore. Yoonchul continues to stare at him, so Sangwon opens his mouth to speak, but what leaves his mouth is a gasp. Another shot is fired, and after the third he begins to feel the pain.

Only a few seconds had passed. He had only stood face to face Yoonchul for a few seconds, but it had been enough to kill him. As Sangwon crouches down, his body bent over as he slowly falls to the ground, he watches Yoonchul, who steps a little closer. The expression is the same, he still looks as scared and shocked as before. It’s as if he just realised what he’s done and he wishes to help Sangwon. He’s only a couple of steps away from him when he suddenly turns around soundlessly and disappears between the trees, faster than Sangwon had appeared.

It hurts, his body that is, and he’s clenching his eyes shut, tears pressing forth behind his lids. The blood is hot and sticky where it meets his hands. It’s too painful to press against the wound in an attempt to stop it, so the blood continues to flow, out of the wound, between his fingers, and onto the ground. Sangwon quickly begins to wish that Yoonchul had shot him in the head and not in the stomach.

It hurts so much.

Why can’t he just die already?

 

(Later, when Sangwon finally does slip away, he doesn’t even notice.)

 

 

14 students remaining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm gonna try to finish the next part so i can post it later. with this, the chapters are no longer chronological, i hope it's not too confusing and i'll be happy to cleat it up if you need me to. (also i'm considering changing this to a series/collection instead of posting as a chaptered fic, it might get less confusing then, but idk.)


	5. Crescendo I (closed)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byungjoo's eyes travel down to the sword by Hansol's side, still tight in his grasp.

“Hey,” says Byungjoo after beckoning Hansol to sit down on the ground with him, trying to catch his breath.

"Hey," he says again as he doesn’t receive any answer, but like the first time, there is no reaction from Hansol. Breathing heavily, Byungjoo scoots closer, brows knitted together in a frown.

"It's okay," he begins slowly, continuing with a variety of comforts of the same sort, "it's over", "we're safe now", but Hansol is still frozen in front of him. His eyes look blank, looking right through Byungjoo and his body is trembling slightly. His lips are parted, panting, but unlike Byungjoo, he isn't calming down.

Byungjoo's eyes travel down to the sword by Hansol's side, still tight in his grasp. His knuckles are beginning to pale. Byungjoo reaches for it, murmuring, "Here, let me take care of that."

Hansol's fingers loosen around it after a soft pull, letting it go, and Byungjoo takes his small hands into his own, allowing the sword to fall to the ground as he rubs them together, both to heat them up a little and to ease the ache. He hopes it works to comfort Hansol a little too.

He begins to talk again, quietly repeating the same words as before, "everything's okay, Hansol", "were safe", "it's alright".

There’s blood on Hansol’s clothes and a few fresh drops on his face as well. Byungjoo rolls his sleeve down and pulls it over his fist, pressing his hand to Hansol’s cheek. The blood smears on his skin though, and Byungjoo frowns, but Hansol doesn’t seem to be aware of it, still motionless. At least his breathing is finally starting to even.

How funny, he thinks as he sees the blood on Hansol, that there had been no blood when Hansol had stabbed him. It had only been when he had pulled the sword out of Dongsung’s stomach that the blood had started to flow and then it didn’t seem like it could stop again.

Dongsung had fallen to his knees first, his arms around his body as if it could stop the blood. It didn’t. He had been shaking, and the expression on his face- Byungjoo doesn’t want to think about that.

They had begun running after that, away from the crime scene. He was sure he had heard someone nearby. He had needed to pull Hansol along, who had frozen all of the sudden.

Byungjoo sighs, spitting on his sleeve before he rubs it against Hansol’s cheek again. That seems to do the job, the blood coming off. It’s a little gross he supposes, but they’re already so dirty he doesn’t really care.

He swipes his sleeve gently over Hansol’s cheek, until all the blood on his face is gone, and once he’s done, he’s not sure what to do. The wind blows softly and he watches the way it pushes Hansol’s hair down over his eyes. He reaches to push it back again, and then, without thought, Byungjoo moves his hand to cup Hansol’s cheeks and he leans in, until their lips are pressing against each other softly.

Their first kiss.

When he pulls back, Hansol is staring at him and he blinks a few times before he evades Byungjoo’s gaze. Slightly stunned, he doesn’t know what to say, but Hansol speaks before he does, in a voice so weak, Byungjoo almost doesn’t recognise it.

“I killed him.”

Byungjoo’s hand twitches, but he nods and says, “You protected us.”

Slowly, Hansol nods too, but he still doesn’t look at Byungjoo.

“Do you think we should go back?” Byungjoo asks after a while, hesitantly, and Hansol turns his head, looking terrified. “I mean, he might have had a weapon on him that we could, uh, use… Since we only have mine right now. It would be better than someone else finding it, right? And I guess, maybe, we could… bury him, too?”

After the silence has stretched out some between them, Hansol finally agrees. He grabs Byungjoo’s hand as he gets up from the ground, and Byungjoo quickly grabs the handle of the sword with his other hand as he stands. There’s dirt clinging to the blade now too, and the blood has dried on parts of it already. They should clean it. They can’t sheath it or walk around with it like this.

He finds that Hansol is looking at him expectantly, a question in his eyes, and Byungjoo leans forward, kissing him a second time as he puts the sword in Hansol’s hand.

“Let’s go.”

 

 

15 students remaining


End file.
